


Let Me Down

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione are together, Ron hates Crookshanks, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Sex isn't suppose to be complicated, it's passionate, intense, hot and sweaty. Hermione has that with Draco but she knows that's all she has with him. With Ron there's love, compassion and friendship, but sadly that's it. The choice should be easy and logical. But it never is.





	Let Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> one shot I thought up. No beta. Thanks for reading.

Hermione stared at the ceiling. She tried to count all the tiles. She could hear fabric rustling beside her and chose to ignore it. She felt how scratchy the sheets were against her skin. She ignored it. She could hear the snoring next to her. She ignored it. She closed her eyes and thought if she could just ignore everything it would be ok. But it wouldn't it be. Instead she got out of bed and pulled on a robe. She walked to her floo. She grabbed the powder in her hand and debating if she should use it or not. 

She used it. 

Which is how she found herself on silk sheets that glided against her skin. She couldn’t even stare at the ceiling, instead she saw what she thought was heaven or God or maybe both. She screamed out his name and felt his arms pull her into his chest. She would fall asleep and wake up in the morning with regret. 

* * *

In the morning she was making mental lists. She knew what the obvious choice should be, what the safe choice should be. But it wouldn’t change how she felt, rather what she felt with him. Sex was complicated, but it really wasn’t. Her body just wasn’t responding the way she wanted.

Sex with Draco was messy, sweaty, and hot, oh so very hot. It was passionate, it was intense. It was if he knew exactly how to touch her to make her scream. 

Sex with Ron was awkward, complicated, elbows or knees would get in the way. There was no passion. At first she thought it was her, but when she was alone in the shower she was able to make herself orgasm. So it wasn’t her body. She just didn’t feel connected with Ron for some reason. And it wasn’t for lack of trying. Ron was sweet and caring. He did love her. It was just that love didn’t equal passion. It didn’t equal incredible sex. 

But incredible sex was all she had with Draco. He was still a pureblood elitist snob. He would marry a pureblood wife and have perfect pureblood children. She knew there was no future with Draco. She had to be logical about this. 

Ron would love her, cherish her for who and what she was. He would accept her, protect her and never break her heart. It was obvious what the logical choice would be. 

But instead of logic she found herself on silk sheets again. Her nails raking down his back. Her legs wrapped around him. She knew better, she knew how this would end. It had to end. She just couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

She could feel his kisses on her skin, traveling from her shoulder to her neck. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Hermione asked

“You’re the one who insists on coming here at midnight or later”

“Then I won’t come over anymore then”

Draco pushed her back onto the bed, looming over her. 

“You’re the one who sneaks out before dawn”

“Fine, I’ll leave now then”

Hermione got out of bed and grabbed her robe. She put it on, when she felt a hand on her arm. 

“Don’t go”

“You just kicked me out”

“I did not, you’re jumping to conclusions”

“It’s better if I just go”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you treat me like I’m some dirty little secret of yours?”

Hermione pulled away from him.

“Just go back to your perfect little pureblood life”

Hermione left the room, while Draco chased after her. 

“What are you going on about?”

Hermione grabbed the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. She called out to her home, and Draco grabbed onto her. The two appeared at her flat. Draco was still naked. Hermione grabbed the floo powder to send him back. 

“Hermione is that you?” Ron called out from the kitchen

Draco glared at Hermione who covered his mouth. 

“I’m just checking on Crookshanks” Hermione said

“It’s 4am, the cat is sleeping” Ron said

Hermione dropped the floo powder onto the floor and walked into the kitchen. She held her robe closer. 

“He’s getting old and I just wanted to see if he was alright. He has been coughing up more hairballs lately”

“I don’t know why you care about that beast so much”

“He’s an intelligent creature! Don’t talk about my Crookshanks like that!”

“You don't’ have to yell!”

“What are you doing up? Eating again? Honestly”

“I was hungry”

“You’re always hungry!”

“Whatever”

“Don’t you eat in the room again! I hate finding crumbs all over the place”

“Maybe I should go home then”

“Maybe you should!”

Ron walked out of the kitchen and into her room. He was grabbing his clothes when he heard the roar of the floo. He came back out and saw that Hermione had gone. 

* * *

“So you’ve been fucking the weasel this entire time. So what am I then? You just see me after him to compare notes?” Draco said

“Can you put on something please? This is very distracting” Hermione said

“I’ll do whatever I damn well please in my own home! Like fuck you on the floor if I want!”

“Draco!”

“Do you even scourgify yourself before you see me? Am I tasting him when I kiss you?”

 


End file.
